Picture Perfect
by Scammy
Summary: APOV : Isabella and I had met in kindergarten; our teacher had sat us next to each other on the first day. We'd been best friends ever since. I'd missed her so much when in the sixth grade her parents had moved to Australia of all places!
1. Things that make you go Hmmm

**Hi! **

**Welcome to my new story I hope you all enjoy it!**

**This story has been floating around in my head for a while it nice to let it out.**

**No copyright infringement is intended!  
**

Things that make you go Hmmm!

Alice POV

I was so excited!

One of my best friends was on her way over to visit. Isabella Swan, my amazing Jasper's cousin, was stopping in Seattle for a few days on her way to whichever exotic location she would be photographing next. I hadn't seen her in six months.

Isabella and I had met in kindergarten; our teacher had sat us next to each other on the first day. We'd been best friends ever since. I'd missed her so much when in the sixth grade her parents had moved to Australia of all places! But with technology the way it is, we'd kept in touch. One Christmas, Jasper and his family were going to visit Bella's, and with lots of tears and begging, my parents let me go too.

Bella was a bit of a free spirit, never liking to be still and constantly looking for something new. So it came as no shock, that a few months after I started college, I got an email from her telling me that she was in Africa, and that I would love it.

I was never sure where in the world she was, but I knew she loved it. I still remembered the video chat we had one night when we were about twenty.

"_Grr…Alice this is bull shit!" she'd grumbled._

"_What?"_

"_This waitress job is so boring. I just need $500 more, and I'm out of here!" Her whole face was alight; she was so full of life._

"_Where are you now?" I had to ask, as I couldn't remember._

"_London," she sighed._

"_Really, Bella. Is it that bad?"_

"_Oh no, Alice, it's amazing - the people the food, the animals - even the buildings are amazing. I've be taking lots of photos; I'll send you some. I just want to see Russia before winter's over."_

"_Well," I had just had an idea. "Why don't you sell some of those photos, I'm sure the tourists would love them."_

_Bella stared at me for a few seconds and slowly a huge smile spread across her face._

"_Al, I love you! You are a genius!"_

And the rest, as they say, is history.

Bella did start selling her photos to raise the money to get to her next destination. The money started rolling in. But it was when one of her photos ended up of the cover of the National Geographic, that Bella no longer need to sell photos to travel. After that, she was paid to travel to take photos - no job had ever suited any one better.

Now twenty five years old, Bella was one of the most highly sort after and well paid photographers in the world. Jasper always said it was because she was crazy and never said no! I knew that it was because she was brilliant.

I glanced around my living room. The photo over the mantle had been a wedding gift from Bella; it was one of a kind. The mass of color always made me smile. At a distance, that was all it appeared to be - colors, but when you got closer, you realised the scene was a swarm of butterflies. It had been taken in a butterfly house in India, and I loved it.

I heard the crunch of tires in the drive, she was here!

Jasper had picked Bella up, so that I could get everything ready for dinner. She was getting out of the car; her hair was in two loose braids which hung over her shoulders. She was wearing the standard hiking boots, jeans, singlet and open button up white shirt. The ever present camera bag hung from her left shoulder.

Bella looked up the few steps and smiled.

"I've got a present for you, pixie."

I smiled. I loved presents, what girl didn't!

"What is it?"

"Not telling until Rose gets here. I have one for her too."

Bella wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight, "I missed you, Ally."

"Me too."

"Why don't you two go inside; I'll take Bella's luggage in," Jasper called from where he was bending down into the trunk.

With our arms around each other, Bella and I walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

We talked for about an hour about everything that had happened in the last six months. I was extremely focused on Bella's story about the shoot she'd just finished for People magazine. **Sexy Vampires. **We were just getting up to the Twilight gang when the front door banged opened, and I heard my bear of a big brother bellow from down the hall.

"Bells, where are you? Ready or not here I come!"

"EMMY!"

Bella launched over the couch ducking down just as Emmett, grinning from ear to ear, entered the room followed by an indulgent Rose.

"Emmett, you need to grow up," she smiled. "And Bella, you need to stop encouraging him."

Bella didn't say a word. This was a game that Emmett and she had played since they were kids. Emmett started stomping around the room. Jasper had just walked into the room when Emmett made it to the couch. Emmett, looking triumphant, stood ready to pounce. When he did, Bella jumped up, leaving him standing with her white shirt over his head as she danced out of the way.

"Hey Rose, hun." Bella smiled. "Permission to kiss your big dummy, mama?" she saluted.

"Granted." Rose laughed

Bella took the shirt from Emmett and kissed him nosily on the cheek. Emmett, in return, wrapped his arms around to give her a bear hug.

"Missed you, Bells." He grinned as he squeezed.

"Missed you to, Em." Bella breathed.

"When is dinner, I'm starving?" Emmett asked.

"Just waiting for Edward," Jasper answered. "Wait Bella, did you get another tattoo?"

"What?" Bella asked while pulling her shirt back over her singlet.

"I thought I saw something on your shoulder just then. Did you get another tattoo?"

I doubt anyone else saw it, but Bella's face looked scared when he asked that question! Hmmm, Bella, "Miss take photos of a great white shark with no cage? Sure why not" was scared that Jasper might have seen something.

"No Jasper, it was probably my bra strap, you prev," she retorted after composing her face.

Her reply had the desired effect as Jasper blushed. Rose and Emmett burst into peals of laughter, and Bella relaxed.

"What's so funny?" I heard my twin brother in the hall.

Edward walked in the room and Bella yelled, "Eddie!"

She then ran the distance to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. I wondered if I was also the only one that saw something flash in his eyes when she kissed him. Giggling, Bella stepped back, and looked him up and down.

"Isabella, I see the winds have blown you back into town."

Bella laughed, but it didn't really reach her eyes though.

"Well, you never know, Edward, I might just stay this time."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Bella, could you stay anywhere for more than a month?" His crocked grin was now firmly in place as he teased her.

"Well..." Bella had a serious expression on her face. "I stayed in a monastery in Tibet for six months does that count?"

"Why yes, I think it does." Edward laughed.

"Dinner time, I think," I called.

Emmett whooped. We started to make a way to the dining room when Bella stopped.

"I'll be there in a second," she told me as I looked questioningly at her.

Everyone was seated when Bella walked in holding two Stetson hats; she handed one to me and the other to Rose.

"What's this?" Rose asked, placing the hat that was a little too big on her head.

"Your presents, look inside." Bella was grinning.

I looked inside and noticed writing. I was about to read it when Rose screamed and ran to Bella hugging her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Rose chanted, bouncing up and down as she clutched the hat to her heart.

I looked at my again and read.

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**Hope you enjoy the hat!**_

_**Jackson Rathbone**_

"OMG," I breathed. "Bella, you are the most amazing friend anyone could ever have. No offense, Rose."

"None taken! I completely agree!" Rose squealed.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I heard Jaz ask, as I too went to hug Bella.

"Nope," Edward answered.

"Nada," Emmett added.

"Look at this!" Rose held the hat to Emmett's face so he could read it.

"Who the fuck is Kellan Lutz?" Emmett demanded.

Edward sighed, "Twilight. Bro."

"Oh, say no more." Emmett grimaced.

Dinner progressed with a lot of laughing and alcohol. One of the funniest parts of the night was when Bella had asked Emmett, "If vegetarians eat vegetables, what did humanitarians eat?"

Emmett laughed so hard he fell off his chair!

Later when all of the dishes had been cleared, we moved in to the living room, and Bella took out her camera and start snapping photos. The poses got more and more ridiculous as we started calling out names of animals. I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe when Emmett told Edward he was a jellyfish. Bella, in true Austin Powers style, declared herself spent and flopped on the couch.

"Oh, I haven't laughed this hard since the last time I was here." Bella grinned.

"You should come back more often," Edward informed her.

"Yeah, I should." She told the roof.

_Hmmm_

Not long after that, we all decided some sleep was in order. However Emmett's and Edward's keys seem to have disappeared! So in the end, Rose, Bella and I were laying in my king bed giggling as the guys found other places to sleep.

It's horrible, how when you really want time to slow down, you find that in no time at all three days have passed in a blur. Then you're standing at the airport waving goodbye to your best-friend, who's on her way to take photos of elephants in Africa.

"Don't get eaten by a lion!" Emmett yelled.

Bella turned and grinned at us. We were all there. Even Edward, the workaholic, had taken time off to say good bye.

"I promise," she laughed.

"Or baboons," Jasper added with a grin.

Bella smiled and waved as she disappeared around a corner.

"Just be safe." I heard Edward whisper as he turned to leave. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it.

And all I could think was…_Hmmm._

**_So what did you think leave me a review and let me know! I love hearing others thoughts!_**


	2. Every time you go away

**A/N: **

**So, I just want to say, I don't own the characters in the story If I did I'd be a hell of a lot richer! I'm just having a little fun with them.**

**Without an farther ado I give you...**

**Edward's head**

Every time you go away.

EPOV

After seeing Bella off, I'd left the airport with all intentions of going back to work. That, however, didn't happen. Instead, I drove straight home to my building, parked my car, jumped in the elevator, pressed the penthouse button, opened my door, and made a bee line for the liquor cabinet.

I took a bottle of whiskey and a glass to the coffee table, then slumped into my very nice leather couch and poured myself a drink. I stared of into space thinking…remembering.

You see, I had loved Isabella Marie Swan since the day I first saw her. I'd even married her once; we'd been ten at the time. I closed my eyes as the memories came flooding back. I had a ring and everything; it had cost me ten dollars in quarters to get it out of the machine. You know the ones with the adjustable bands and the plastic jewel on top? Well, this one had a jewel that was sliver and shaped like a heart; therefore to a ten year old, it was a heart shape diamond.

Bella had worn a dress - one of the few times in her life. It had been pretty; white with lilac flowers on it. Emmett, with Jasper's help, had dragged chairs out from our dining room, and put them under the huge oak tree in our back yard, for the guests. Alice had given Bella a bunch of flowers and braided some into her hair. Angela Webber, the local minster's daughter, was a friend of ours, so she performed the wedding while I held Bella's hand. After we had swapped rings, Angela announced us husband and wife and that I could kiss the bride. I'd leaned in and given Bella a peck on the cheek to a chorus of 'ewww', 'that's gross', and my mom, sniffing 'that's beautiful'.

I still had the ring Bella gave me that day. It sat in a shoe box in the bottom of my closet. Not too long after our wedding day, Bella had moved away. We kept in touch and were there for each other through everything. When I was fifteen, I had my first problem with a girl, Tanya. Emmett would have laughed if I'd talked to him, and Alice was too busy noticing 'How cute Jaz is now.' So, I'd video chatted Bella.

"_Bell's, what do I do? She keeps touching my hair and laughing every time I talk...even when it's not that funny. It's really creeping me out."_

I have to give her credit she didn't laugh, a smile was playing on her lips, but she didn't laugh.

"_She likes you."_

"_What!"_

"_Eddie, I love you,"_ My heart had jumped at that. _"But sometimes you can be completely clueless; you need to take your head out of your books once in a while."_

"_I like my books,"_ I'd said.

She'd smiled again. _"Edward, go look in the mirror. You're turning into a complete hotty, babe. And that hair of yours is amazing."_ I'd blushed, feeling the color and heat rise in my face.

"_You're not so bad yourself, Bells."_ I'd told my keyboard.

"_Thanks." _I'd looked up and had been treated to Isabella with flaming pink cheeks.

"_What do I do about it then?"_

"_Well, if you want to, you could ask her out...you know get to know her. You never know, she could be the next Mrs Cullen." _Bella had grinned.

I'd looked at my keyboard again. _"No, there'll never be another you, but maybe I'll get to know her."_ When I'd looked back up, Bella's eyes had been sparkling.

I don't remember much more of the conversation. I do remember at some point Charlie had come in and told Bella it was time to go somewhere, and how much I'd wished it was back to Forks.

Therefore, Bella had become my best friend. I'd dated Tanya for a few years; we broke up not long after I'd left for Dartmouth. I'd dated in college, but nothing ever serious. Bella would call from a different country every few weeks, we'd video chat often, and every now and then she'd blow through town and turn my life upside down for a few days and leave.

I think I might have been on my fourth drink when I heard the banging on the door.

I stumbled when I got up and smashed my knee on the coffee table, so I was cursing the whole way to the door. There are a few people you never want to find you drinking alone at one on a Monday afternoon. It just so happened that I opened the door to one such person.

"Mom!" I yelped. "What are you doing here?"

I was now painfully aware that although I thought I hadn't drunk too much, the bottle, which had been full, was now almost empty.

"Oh, I had a free afternoon, so I dropped by the studio." Mom looked me over, a sad look on her face. "I thought we could go to lunch."

"Umm, well..." I could smell the alcohol, so I knew she could.

Mom walked straight to the coffee table, and with quick determined movements, she recapped the bottle, put it away, and rinsed the glass. I still hadn't moved.

"I know; how about I order us something,"

"Sounds like a good idea," I replied.

"Wonderful. Why don't you go freshen up, love."

I nodded and made my way upstairs to my room. As I walked past the mirror, I understood her words. When mom had said 'freshen up,' she'd meant 'pull your ass together!' I was a mess; the nice ironed shirt I had put on this morning was crushed and the green tie was loosened half way down my chest. The top few buttons of the shirt where undone. Worst of all were my eyes and hair; the eyes were red and bloodshot.

_**For Fuck sake, it looks like you've been crying!**_

I must have been running my hands though my hair, as it was standing up at odd angles. I came to the conclusion a splash of water wouldn't help. A shower was in order.

Grabbing my sweatpants, a towel, and hitting play on my iPod dock I jumped in the shower in the bathroom. After a nice long, hot shower with an excellent sing-a-long to Blister in the Sun by the Violent Femmes, I was clean and dressed, sort off. I was bare foot only wearing my sweatpants; it wasn't like I was going out. I made my way down to the kitchen where I could hear Mom humming.

She said nothing about my earlier state, just smiled and pointed to the table where several to go boxes sat. I grabbed two cans of soda on my way to take a sit, handing one to Mom.

We ate in silence for a while; to be honest, I was ashamed of myself.

"I guess I should be glad she doesn't come to visit more often," Mom sighed.

I choked on the mouthful of rice, I'd just put in my mouth. "What are you talking about?" I spluttered

"Really, Edward? We're going to play this game? You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I just stared at her; my brain unable to work properly. I was busted; I had hiding my feelings for Bella extremely well, up until now.

"Edward, I'm not blind. You're down for at least a week every time Bella leaves. When you're in a relationship, it's not as bad... like your best friend had left. But when you're single, it's like you've just broken up."

I must have looked hilarious, mouth opening and closing like a landed fish.

Smiling, my mom informed me, "Please, Edward. I've know how much you've loved her since you were ten! I check on you ever time she leaves."

I thought back…and she had, every time. A phone call or an unexpected visit here or to the studio. Always within a few hours of Bella leaving, my mom had found an excuse to come around.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I whispered.

She sighed again. "I was hoping you would find someone you would love more. I've watched the girlfriends come and go, but none of them have lasted. I've been hoping you'd fall just as hard for one of them." She looked me in the eyes and gave me a sad smile. "But how are you supposed to give you heart to someone, when most of your life, it's been in another country?"

I shook my head; I didn't know.

"I've tried to move on, tried to leave Bella as a friend. Many nights, I'd stayed awake trying to understand my feelings for Bella, trying to determine what it is about her that I loved so much." I could hear a pleading note enter my voice, because I had to make my mom understand. "It's everything, her wild spirit, the way she loves life so much, and her passion. It's the fire in her eyes and her loyalty. I love that when she walks she almost skips along, her smile, and the way she flips her hair and glares when she's mad."

I was breathing heavy. I hadn't raised my voice over a whisper but felt like I'd been shouting. There was a smile on my mom's face when she said, "Oh, honey, I know you love her with your whole heart." She shook her head. "It's just sad that you won't tell anyone, not even Bella."

"Bella is happy just being friends, and if that's all I get, I can handle it. I can't lose her. I'd prefer to have Bella in my life as a friend, than not at all."

"I know, Edward. That's what makes it so sad."

Mom left not long after that. I promised her I would be ok, and I was determined not to sit around and wallow in self-pity. So I did what I always did when I didn't like this reality, I grabbed a book and went to a different one.

**A/N Review are much loved! They help me write faster, leave one and you see!**


End file.
